The present invention relates to a twin-wire web former for a paper machine in which a carrying wire and a covering wire define a twin-wire forming zone. A paper web runs through the twin-wire zone such that water is drained out of the web through both of the wires. After the twin-wire zone, the web is separated from the covering wire and is transferred on the carrying wire to a pick-up point.
The present invention relates to both hybrid formers which have a single-wire initial part, and gap formers, in which a pulp suspension jet is fed directly into a forming gap defined by the carrying wire and covering wire.
Further, the present also relates to a method for dewatering a web by running the web through a twin-wire forming zone formed between a carrying wire and a covering wire.